Quien sabe?
by Aixita
Summary: Es mi primer lemon.Bueno la vardad son mis primeros cuatro lemons . parejas Billx Dunja TomxSaki GeorgxNatalie GustavxDavid


**En Quien sabe?**

Acababan de ganar su primer Comet, y ahora se encontraban en el alter show, mientras fingía hablar con Tom mi único interés era Dunja, la cual hoy se veía espectacular, Creo que Tom se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención y puso los ojos en blanco.

-" Mi hermanito es demasiado obvio , desde que la vio por primera ves no deja de amarla y celarla apartando de que sueña con ella y no precisamente ir caminando tomados de la mano por una plaza, no , que va , el maldito sueña cosas , que hasta para él son demasiado … no hay palabras para describir ese grado de lujuria e imaginario; es increíble que las fans piensen que el grita en un escenario , quien lo vea en una noche de pasión no vuelve a oír nada , esa fue una de las razones por las que opte pedir habitaciones separadas bueno esa es una pero la otra es …"- termino sus pensamientos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esa sonrisa de Tom no me gusta, pero no importa luego pensare en él.

Por otra parte Georg, trataba de llamar la atención perdida de Bill con comentarios como "No te encanta que aquí este Nena" y frases así, de verdad su amigo era un tanto estupido.

Gustav y David se habían ido hace rato y realmente a nadie le interesaba saber a donde.

Dunja también estaba metida en sus pensamientos solo que no era tan obvia, en sus pensamientos solo estaba Bill, de repente se voltea y como un juego del destino tratando de confundirla se encuentra con que el menor la estaba viendo muy fijamente.

Bill se juro así mismo que de esa noche no pasaba, el se le declararía hoy.

En otro lugar , se encontraban Gustav y David fingiendo hablar con normalidad mientras esperaban que el baño se desocupara , cuando no quedo nadie cerraron la puerta ,se voltearon a ver solo unos segundos , se abalanzaron contra los labios del contrario, David tomo a Gustav por el cuello y le metió en su boca, por su parte Gustav tomo la parte baja de la camisa del mayor y comenzó a forrajear con ella para quitársela, el manager se separo y le ayudo a sacarse la camisa y acto seguido corrió a quitarle la camisa al batería , ya con el pecho descubierto se volvieron a besar con mas pasión al sentir sus pechos desnudos rozándose, se empezaron a quitar la parte baja de sus cuerpos y empezaron a rozarse , David se despego de Gustav y bajo hasta meterse el pene del menor en su boca, mientras este se agarraba del lavamanos.

David se entretuvo un rato con el pene del menor, que no por eso era pequeño, cuando lo sintió apunto de venirse se separo subió y beso sus labios, Gustav lo voltio y acorralo de frente al lavamanos, bajo por su espalda besando su columna y nalgas , humedeció un poco su entrada con su lengua y le metió del tiro dos dedos David gimoteo mas no se aparto ,saco los dedos y los embistió de forma un poco brusca , y sin esperar mas comenzó a embestido con lujuria , terminaron al mismo tiempo , se separaron y besaron con cariño , recompusieron sus ropas y una ves que creyeron que ya estaban listos y sin rastro de lo que acababan de hacer salieron del baño cuando llegaron a su mesa se encontraron a Bill lanzando miradas a Dunja y viceversa y a georg fumando con Natalie pero de Tom no vieron rastro alguno.

Por su parte el Guitarra se estaba dirigiendo hacia el estacionamiento, se había escapado de esa mesa de tortolitos que los tenían hartos entre miraditas y susurros, al llegar vio a Saki fumando recostado del auto viendo el suelo se acerco lo suficiente como para asustarlo pero inmediatamente el mayor alzo el rostro y lo descubrió, lanzo el cigarrillo y se quedaron viendo unos minutos mientras se internaban en sus pensamientos, los cuales ocupaba el contrario.

Tom avanzo unos pasos y se guindo del cuello del contrario y sin palabras de intermedio se besaron, pero en vista de que a Tom le gustaba lo salvaje el beso fue rudo, Saki tomo la cintura del menor y lo aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la camioneta, en medio del beso Tom le quito los lentes a Saki y los puso sobre la camioneta, Saki se para recordar donde los estaba dejando le quito la gorra a tom y su liga poniéndolas sobre sus lentes, dejando sus rastas libres . el mayor lo soltó mientras le quitaba las camisas a el guitarra . Tom se agacho y le bajo el cierre al el guardaespaldas, y saco su pene del bóxer lo masturbo unas cuantas beses y se lo metió en la boca, lo chupo y mordisqueo , amaba el sabor del mayor , como todo en el .Saki se recostó de la camioneta y suspiro con fuerza , adoraba a ese niño, no solo por e placer que le brindaba sino por todo en el desde su forma de tocar la guitarra hasta como se hacia el fuerte sabiendo que por dentro era un pequeño niño , Tom hizo que acabara en su boca y se trago todo su semen, Saki respiro y lo levanto por los hombros para besarlo mientras que desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba junto con sus boxers , metió un dedo entre las nalgas del menor sin dejar de besarlo , sintiéndolo estremecerse sabiendo lo que venia a continuación , lo acostumbro con sus dedos sin hacerle daño lo cargo y volvió a aprisionar entre su cuerpo y la camioneta introdujo su pene en la estrecha abertura del menor , espero unos segundos hasta que recibió el permiso para continuar , lo comenzó a embestir con brutalidad sin poder contenerse pero atento a no hacerle daño al menor, Tom solo podía gemir , le costaba respirar , pero amaba estar siendo llenado de esa magnifica forma estando entre os brazos de quien mas amaba, Saki al sentirse venir tomo el pene del menor y lo estimulo hasta llagar al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Luego de terminar se besaron un rato, se acomodaron, recuperaron sus cosas del techo de la camioneta y antes de poder decir algo llegaron los demás pidiendo irse al hotel.

Una vez todos a dentro Bill se le acerco a ton y le dijo en el oído.

-Disfrutases la fiesta Tomy?

-SIP no sabes cuanto Billy-dijo algo sonrojado pero al escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano no pudo menos que imitarlo, los que se encontraban e la camioneta se extrañaron pero entender la mente de esos niños era imposible.

Al llegar al hotel todos, excepto Georg y Natalie, se subieron al ascensor , el bajista lego que ellos dos subirían por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba lleno y aparte sus habitaciones estaban en el piso 5, los demás subieron imaginando que habían otras razones pero decidieron no preguntar y aceptaron que subieran por las escaleras.

Una vez emprendido el camino de las escaleras Georg iba atrás de Natalie viendo como sus caderas se movían, Natalie sabia que Georg no la dejaba de ver, de repente sintió un fuerte empujón que la pego de la pared, luego sintió unas manos en sus caderas y unos labios en su cuello Natalie movió su cuello hacia un lado y le permitió que la besara.

De repente se giro y sus labios se encontraron de forma brusca, comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas con rapidez, al final con la ropa esparcidas por las escaleras, Natalie bajo dejando besos por todo el cuerpo de Georg hasta su ya muy erecto pene , le dio unas lamidas y subo se guindo del cuello de Georg y este la alzó y la penetro de forma rápida , mientras la embestía coló unos dedos hasta la parte trasera de ella con el sudor de sus cuerpos la acostumbro y sin medir palabras y cegado por las ganas de estar en su parte trasera , cambio de orificio y penetro con brutalidad hasta cierto punto lastimándola , pero en medio de las brumas del placer no le prestaron la mas mínima atención.

Sentía su espalda chocar contra la pared húmeda por su sudor, al acabar de una mas potente embestida se vistieron y como si nada siguieron subiendo a sus habitaciones, prestarle atención al as pequeñas gotas de sangre que se encontraban en el suelo a causa de las bruscas embestidas.

Un poco antes en otro lado del hotel Bill se terminaba de arreglar para ir a ver a Dunja y declararse como tenia tiempo planeando , tomo una cajita negra con un listón plateado de su cómoda y salio rumbo a la habitación de la mayor , dentro de esta se encontraba Dunja con una pijama infantil de gatitos mientras se cepillaba los dientes, justo al terminar de enjuagarse la boca oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta salio a atender pensando que algo había pasado ya que era raro que después de todo el cansancio alguien la buscara para sencillamente hablar.

Al abrir se encontró de frente con Bill arreglado, con los ojos muy brillantes.

-Ehh…Hallo Dunja, puedo….este puedo pasar?-pregunta un muy nervioso Bill.

-Si claro-respondió Dunja si entender del todo la razón

-Esto…si… esto yo estoy aquí porque…

-A a ya se y la respuesta es no?

-Que?

-No Bill, no te voy a dar permiso para salir a estas horas-

-A eso, este bien pero no era eso lo que te iba a pedir era…-

-El día fue agotador, Bill así que por que mejor no me lo dices mañana es que estoy cansada –Bill triste al verse cortado solo saco la cajita de su chaqueta se la entrego para luego salir hacia su habitación, Dunja se quedo quieta pensando en por que el le regalaría algo si no era su cumpleaños y menos navidad. Abrió la cajita y se encontró con una hermosa pulsera que decía "TE AMO DUNJA" y por la otra parte de la plaquita decía "BILLXDUNJA". Al ver esto salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Bill al llegar se encontró con la puerta cerrada toco un par de veces y la puesta fue abierta por un pelinegro con una mirada opaca, al verla se sonrojo imaginando por que estaba ahí, Dunja no resistió y se abalanzo a besarlo cerro la puerta tras de si mientras se dirigía a la cama cayeron sobre ella , La mujer se separo , y mirándolo a los ojos, dijo.

-Yo también te amo Bill solo que esto es complicado mira yo soy mayor, y eso crea problemas pero yo te amo de verdad mi niño-Volvió a besarlo pero sintió que Bill se separo de ella.

-Dunja yo se que habrán problemas pero igual quiero estar contigo.- la volvió a besar peto esta vez no para detenerse solo en sus labios rodó por la cama hasta quedar sobre ella y comenzó besando desde su frente hasta su clavícula se separo un poco y se echo a reír, entre cosa y cosa no había visto su pijama de gatitos Dunja se ruborizo pero lo atrajo hacia si y lo beso, entre besos, y carisias, entre risas y jadeos quedaron desnudos sobre la desordenada cama. Bill al versa arriba comenzó a besarla, lamiendo sus pechos y jugando con su ombligo, hasta llegar a el punto que mas quería, separo sus labios vaginales y comenzó a jugar con su botón, no pudo estar mucho ahí ya que la necesidad de estar en el cuerpo de Dunja era superior, entro con cuidado muy despacio tratando de no lastimarla, una vez que estro comenzó a moverse de forma lenta intercambiando gemidos entre besos, acelero el ritmo ambos gemían, el orgasmo estaba cerca, se besaron y el orgasmo llego con gran fuerza dejándolos débiles pero felices , se recostaron uno al lado del otro y se voltearon a ver, no había nada que decir sus miradas lo decían todo , para siempre en su mirada quedaría grabado un TE AMO .

**FIN**

**Bien este es mi primer lemon es raro, se que las parejas no tiene fundamente pero fue fino imaginarlo XD.**

**NOS VEMOS **


End file.
